


Valentine's Tease

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [133]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: "Person A decided to make it a point to eat phallic shaped foods all day, while maintaining serious eye contact at very inconvenient times." That's Eames to Arthur on Valentines day when the kids are around and Arthur can't do a damned thing about it. XDFrom this prompt list: (x)





	Valentine's Tease

It was Valentine’s Day and the Eames’ household was full of excitement. Briar Rose had her valentines ready for her class, written, sealed and each had a lollipop, for that extra special touch. She wore her best black and red outfit, had her father do her hair and had breakfast with her family. Edward was never a big fan of Valentine’s Day, so for him, it was another day. He only liked the exchange with his family, the hugs, the little boxes of candy and of course, the heart shaped pancakes his father made every year for them.

When it was time for school, Arthur gathered all the kids in the car and took them while Eames hung out with Phillip. He cleaned up the kitchen and let the pups out and then cleaned up the last of Briar Rose’s lollipops. She had left a handful on the kitchen counter, in case she needed extra for school and forgot about the rest of them after she grabbed what she needed. Eames helped himself to one and after throwing away the plastic wrapper, he brought the pups back inside just as Arthur came back home. The pups ran to him while Eames stepped out to greet him.

“Hey, kids okay?”

“In school and getting ready to be filled with candy. Speaking of which, aren’t those Briar Rose’s?”

Arthur pointed to the lollipop after he stood up straight from greeting the pups and Eames nodded.

“She won’t miss one.”

Arthur couldn’t help but be momentarily distracted by watching his husband’s full, well shaped lips form around the red ball of candy. When Eames noticed, he grinned and made eye contact with Arthur and slowly pulled the lollipop back with a soft pop. Arthur cleared his throat and said,

“You’re begging for it.”

“Yeah? And what of our youngest?”

Arthur’s train of thought stopped as he heard Phillip call out from the kitchen,

“Dadda?”

Arthur gave Eames as look as he went to the kitchen to see Phillip in his high chair.

It was like that the rest of the day, with Eames mercilessly teasing Arthur with lollipops, straws, bananas, all in front of Phillip, driving Arthur to distraction. He was almost relieved when he left to get the kids from school.

As soon as Eames came home however, he picked up right where he left off.

Arthur had made the kids sandwiches and Eames cut them up some carrot sticks to go on the side. Arthur knew what he was doing and sure enough while the kids had their snack, Eames stood in Arthur’s eye line and slowly brought a carrot stick to his mouth, his lips puckered around it as he watched Arthur through hooded eyes.

Arthur squirmed a bit and then paid attention to his kids, asking them how Valentine’s Day went for them.

When the kids went to do their homework and Phillip went down for a nap, Arthur pulled Eames onto the couch and kissed him hard. Eames smiled as he went along with it, kissing his husband back, holding onto him as they fell back a bit.

“You’re being such a dick today…driving me crazy, sucking on things in front of the kids.”

Eames grinned before going back to kiss Arthur again, then making his way down his neck.

“I’m just trying to work you up for tonight.”

“You don’t have to work me up.”

“Mmm, yeah I do. I want you to be ready for tonight. I want you to be this kind of ready when the kids are asleep. Besides, we still have dinner to go through. I thought we’d have some take out, you know, to break it up a bit. With some ice cream sundaes…with whipped cream.”

Arthur groaned a little knowing exactly what that meant.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t.”

“Okay, I don’t. But you’re awful for doing this to me.”

“I am.”

Arthur huffed a bit, nudging him a little before kissing him again.


End file.
